yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Shang Xiang
Sun Shang Xiang, Known as the lady of Wu, her father is Sun Jian and she is Sun Ce and Sun Quan's younger sister. She also has Lian Shi as one of her armed maids. She is historically married to Liu Bei but this doesn't always occur in the games. In Dynasty Warriors Online, she is 18 years old and her height is 167 cm (close to 5'6"). General Information While Serving 'Sun Shang Xiang '''you will gain Domestic Bonus - Distribution + 10 Battle Bonus - Defence + 7 Personality Sun Shang Xiang is an upbeat and independent woman who is considered to be a tomboy by many players. She is loving and loyal to her family, slightly respecting her brother Sun Ce over Sun Quan. Always eager to lend a helping hand, she frequently wants to show her worth in battle, which usually worries her father and brothers. However, they're proud that she shares her family's dignity and enthusiasm. She's addressed as "Princess" (姫様, ''hime-sama) by Wu's vassals, only being called by name by her family and Liu Bei. Her optimistic and headstrong nature contrasts the relatively gentle Liu Bei. She addresses him as "Lord Liu Bei" in the English script and "Lord Xuande" in the Asian script. In her eyes, her husband is incredibly heroic and she often looks forward to seeing him in action. When he doubts his strength to protect her, she often responds that his kindness is his true saving grace. She often remains loyal to Shu despite any grievances she may have when they face Wu. Liu Bei explains that her sadness and conviction helped him forgive Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death in Dynasty Warriors 6. In the Dynasty Tactics series, she is strict and acts the same as any ruler. Firmly believing in her husband, she is determined in her mission to protect her home and family. Wu's vassals also address her as "my lady" or "honored sister princess" (妹姫様, imouto hime-sama). This image of her contrasts her Kessen counterpart who is loud, bossy, and noticeably more tomboyish. Historical Information Sun Shangxiang was believed to have been Sun Jian's seventh child and his third daughter. She is often referred to as Lady Sun but her real name wasn't officially recorded. She is alternatively known in modern culture as Sun Shangxiang and Sun Ren. Although she is called Sun Quan's younger sister in Fa Zheng's scroll from the Record of Three Kingdoms, it's unclear if she was actually Sun Jian's daughter, since there are few official records from Wu that accurately state her genealogy. According to Fa Zheng's scroll, Sun Quan decided to marry his sister to Liu Bei after the latter had became ruler of Jing Province in 204. He wished to gain friendly relations with Liu Bei through the marriage and the wedding was held in a public area at Xiulin Mountain. The extravagant ceremony formed a deep cordial relationship between the two rulers. Lady Sun shared her older brother's bold traits and constantly had one hundred ladies-in-waiting armed with swords by her side. When Liu Bei entered her room, he always tried to do so without being seen and became very timid. Zhuge Liang once said, "In the north, we have Cao Cao. In the south, we have Sun Quan. Now, we also have Lady Sun to consider a threat. If Fa Xiaozhi (Fa Zheng) can make my lord gain the will to overcome them, he will be rewarded greatly." When Liu Bei entered Yi Province in 211, Lady Sun convinced many overworked and frustrated Wu soldiers to join her. Zhao Yun noticed their displeasure and carefully placed them in various government positions within Liu Bei's forces. In Empress Wu and Zhao Yun's scrolls, Sun Quan heard of Liu Bei's actions in the west and he sent a large group of ships to retrieve his sister. Though she tried to take Liu Shan with her, Zhuge Liang ordered Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei to retrieve their lord's young heir. The two generals were able to intercept Lady Sun's party at Yangtze River and Liu Shan was returned with them. The Qing Dynasty compilations reason that it was a kidnapping in 215, but the time frame which it took place contradicts other historical records. After the event, Liu Bei quarreled with Lady Sun and sent her to live in the western side of his public domain. After Liu Bei conquered Yi Province, he broke off relations with her and she was returned to her homeland. Romance of the Three Kingdoms When Sun Quan wanted to marry his sister to Liu Bei, he wanted to use the marriage as his trump card to keep Liu Bei under his close watch. He planned to bully his rival into the affair, but his mother, Lady Wu, caught wind of the event and strongly protested the decision without her approval. She soon met Liu Bei and, impressed with the other lord's presence and Zhao Yun, urged for the ceremony to take place immediately. Sun Quan reluctantly complied and the union was made. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Zhou Yu devised a scheme to separate Liu Bei from his vassals by enticing their guest with wealth and luxury. Until the end of the year, Liu Bei thought nothing of pleasure and enjoyed his indulgence.In the novel and the Hanjin Chunqiu, Lady Sun is referred to as Lady Sun Ren or Lady Sun Renxian. She was skilled with the martial arts and surrounded by specially trained servant maidens. She could fight well with a polearm and always had a bow strapped near her waist. This earned her the nickname "Archer Princess" or more literally "Bow Waist Princess" (弓腰姫). Zhuge Liang, who long foresaw the plot, had previously given Zhao Yun three bags to open during their trip. Zhao Yun used this time to open the second bag and urged his lord to worry about Jing Province. Convinced that imminent danger was soon approaching his home, he wept at the thought of parting with his wife and shared his feelings with her. Lady Sun read through his excuses and desired to join her husband on the journey. After gaining her mother's approval, the married couple left with a small escort. Sun Quan noticed their absence later and ordered his men to pursue. However, they were weary of Lady Sun's love for war and were afraid of facing her frightful visage. Regardless, a party was sent to capture them. Liu Bei's party learned the truth behind Zhou Yu's plot when Zhao Yun opened the third bag. Angered by Zhou Yu and her brother's insensitivity, Lady Sun mercilessly scolded Xu Sheng and Ding Feng. Her belittlement of the other Wu generals allowed the party to safely reach Zhuge Liang's boats. After a few years, when the Wu-Shu Alliance became stressed, she was called back by Sun Quan who said their mother was ill and wished to see her and Liu Shan. Sun Quan wanted to use this opportunity to kidnap Liu Shan. She indeed set off to return with Liu Shan, but, at the border Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei stopped her. They couldn't dissuade her, but they stopped her from taking Liu Shan. Although she desired to return to her husband, she was never allowed permission to return to Liu Bei. She grieved her husband's death, rode to the river bank and drowned herself. Quest's Started by Sun Shang Xiang Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Weapon Sun Shang Xiang's Weapon of Choice is the Chakrams